camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BellaMuzz
Welcome to my talkpage! hey Muzen! Hey there! I checked up on your claim. Excellent work so far, I like it :) I was going ask, are you planning on having her sister also be a demigod? If so, you should know, entry level can't have two demigods. This means you have three options: first, I could keep the char (Madeline) with me and give her to you once you reach level 1. Two, I could just give you one of my char spots so you can rp her, at least until next week when you level up. Or three, you could just wait to get her claimed until next week. I think this is the one you were thinking on doing, but I'm not sure. I figure the char history would be pretty similar, considering they are sisters, and you could probably get them claimed at the same time, you know. That might be the easiest and most efficient way. So, if Madeline is to be a demigod, I'd recommend the second option :) It would be easier for you, tbh, and right now I have enough free spots for it not to be a bother. Let me know if you are interested in doing this! You know I'll help in anyway I can :) Oh! Oh sweet! Yeah, its much cooler to have chars that are interconnected, familiarly :) I THINK (but dont quote me on this) if you have two chars being claimed at the same time, you can just do one claim page, but I'm not sure. Mius will know better :) Anywho, if you need anything at all, I'm yo mentor, so I'd be more than glad to help :) P.S. Don't forget to sign your IM's next time. It's just four tildes (or 3) or you can click the signature button :) A thing about your char Hey Muzzy!!! (change in nickname lol, if thats ok) Just wanted to give you a heads up, daggers arent allowed as main weapons. I'd recommend adding a sword or some bows and arrows. Or any other weapon that isn't considered a side weapon (like an axe, or mace) Srry, its a bummer, but its policy, Just thought you should know :) One more thing Ok, sorry for all the IM's XD, I just needed to add something. The latest a char can go without a moster attack is 13. Madeline is 14. The fact that its two deimgods in the same proximity makes having a monster more urgent. So, here are de options A) Have a good reason why they wouldn't have seen a monster till Madeline was 14, B) change Madelines age. So, instead of her being three years older, she'd be two years older. The other option is C) Have them go on the trip to washington a year earlier. So, instead of when Briona is 11 and Madelin 14, it would be when Briona is 10, and Madeline is 13. So, as you can imagine, the same rule applies to Briona. Because she had an attack at age 10, I think the claimer may want you to have an attack up until she is 14. If you have a really good excuse, then I think they'll let you keep it as it is (like if they moved around a lot or something.) Final thing: I get the feeling they may ask you where the dagger/ any other weapon you might add came from. You can just simply state it was a gift from her sister, or something. Not too much of a change Sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings >.< Just letting you know. Once you've got these fixed, I think your claim should be perfect, and ready to go :) Excellent job Muzzy, loving the char Hey Hey Muzzy. Your sword can be magic, no worries :) I haven't checked the monster fights but I'll check em now. Are you using the light monstera? That one totally went over my head. Here's the list foe the light monsters, to help guide you in picking monsters to fight. No worries, the stymhpilian birds are considered light/easy :) Forum:Monster Encyclopedia As for the sig, go to CUstom Signatures, comments, and ask what you want on your sig there. Use html color codes for color. http://html-color-codes.info/ Custom Signatures Regarding Briona Hi, as we are editing our claim pages at the same time, could, if both our characters get approved, our characters be companions or enemies (I don't mind).Thanks. ps: you can refuse this offer if you want. Zeroraven (talk) 13:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) regarding Briona: update My character is Crow, you should find it in recent activity. He is a son of Thanatos. Anyway thanks for accepting my request. my character's claim ends with the history at Camp Half-Blood also. ps: I think we should put it in our characters official page, not the claim. Zeroraven (talk) 14:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat What do you want to talk about? Zeroraven (talk) 14:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I was away. Now, I think if our characters are approved we will enter CHB at the sametime, so our characters are the new demigods. Zeroraven (talk) 17:04, April 4, 2015 (UTC) hello I think you should be able to make your own powers, not too op, mine would be being able to control crows/ravens and turn your body into a flock of crows/ravens (like Itachi). Zeroraven (talk) 17:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) A thing on Pets Hey Muzzy, just wanted to let you know, there is an entirely different forum for pets. its the pet claiming forum. I have moved it for you, no worries, just letting you know for the future :) Hey Hey, congrates on getting your char claimed how long did it take to get it claimed. Anyway, back to my question do you want to rp with me "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 11:59, April 6, 2015 (UTC) hey your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Lilly Hi Bella. If Lilly gets approved, I got some ideas for a RP with her and Briona. Taylor Halliwell (talk) 14:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Crow has been claimed! ^ in the title Zeroraven (talk) 17:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Just working on character stuff so can't roleplay now, sorry Zeroraven (talk) 17:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Word Bubble As I am a newb at wikia coding, how did you get your word bubble the way it is? Thanks. Zeroraven (talk) 17:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Muzzay!!! Yes, I am constantly coming up with new nicknames. shh. Anyways, I`ve been a shit mentor these past couple of days. So sorry about that, some home issues and stuff. So today, Imma pack you a whopper. Lettuce begin :) First off, chars. I know, soon enough, you will be leveled up and will be able to have another char. In light of this, I`ve come to tell you you can begin writing char stuff early. That way, if it`s preplanned, once you have enough space, you can go ahead and just copy paste. OR, you prefer sticking with the number of chars you have now. Totally cool, but that doesnt mean you cant start preplanning for a far off char you have an idea for. In fact, it helps you develop the char with time, and make it stronger and cooler. Much like wine. Anywho, a lot of the users on here have sandboxes. I personally don`t, but thats because I prefer google docs. You can do it wherever you want, but, if you want a sandbox for your planning and stuff, just create a page called User:SuperBellaMuzen/Sandbox , and tada, you got a planning page! It`s just a suggestion. Sandboxes are super for planning. Secondly, I noticed you`re amount of faceclaims. It`s all good, your amount is fine. One thing would be to mention what is under permanent reserve, and what is under temporary reserve. You only get three perm spots, but idk for temp. Could you perhaps let know which is which? :) Thirdly, also related to the faceclaims, is categories. Now, when I was leveling up, and until recently, I had no clue how to categorize. Like, I knew how to add them, but not to create a new category. So naturally, I created more work for the admin team, which isnt good. They are overloaded with work as it is. SO, to prevent this from happening with you, Imma tell you how to create a category. It`s wonderful when adding models and such. Idk if anyone has told you yet, but if so, this is just a reminder. Ok, you create a page, name it Category:Whatever the new category is , and then add the scroll box to put in the Name, file, page or file in which the category is on, etc. Using those little template bars { } (that thing but double lol), you surround the template name, which is Scroll box| (I think?) its key sensitive, so make sure you put it in exactly. I`m a bit wish-washy on the template name, so ask Omnia or someone, just in case. You really don`t have to do this at all, but it would be cool of you to :) Thats about it. I think. I feel as if I forgot to mention something, but I`m sure it`^ll come back. Sorry to send so much, and for not being around :3 I`ll try to be more active and help you out. Also, I really hope didnt just confuse you As always, if you have any questions, IM me, or talk to me in chat if you are there :) I am always happy to help. too-da-loo, hope to speak to you soon, Re: Briona Good morning (not sure if it's morning there)! I have already replied. Anyways, which profile do you speak of (Zayden's or my user profile)? If so, both are coded. My user profile is made by me, while Zayden's was of Bachy (an old user)'s template. contest So, for monthly.contests, I.believe it is.level 5 and up. Sorry muzz, but Hey, you are.only.three.weeks.away :) anywho, if ya have any others questions, as always, feel free to.ask.me.:) Re: Oh, yea, I coded it. I guess I used the Character version 2 or 3 layout. I am thinking of upgrading it...yet I'm too lazy >.> Greetings! Level Five Congratulations on getting to Level Five! Because you were adopted by User:YorkieWolf, and thereby participating in our Adopt a Newb program, you receive the prize given to new users who graduate from the program: 1 early power up. This prize allows your character to skip the waiting period for his/her 3/6/9 month powers. Should you want to use this prize on a character, please tell me so I can note it down on our list. Thank you! :) hi! I got your message, and it'd be great to have a mentor. thank you!! Thanks Again Thanks again! so,I was wondering if you could review my character. the link is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Lucian_D%27anima and I already have it in for the claiming process. 0Lucian (talk) 14:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Lucian Badgie for chu~ HAPPY BRITHDAY HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY MY DAUGHTER. I hope you are having an awesome day. You're so awesome and fun, and I love beatin you at dem pchoos B^) Ik you are gonna do awesome and shine brightly, just try and keep that temper down, k? Sorry its so short, there is so much I wanna say, but so little time. Love ya muzz *facepalm* Got my dates wrong :/ Anyways, I'll do it briefly, k? Tis a dangerous game I play. hey Hey, I made up a list of some times that I have available to train, here if you'd like to look through it and see if any of the times work for you BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:08, May 23, 2015 (UTC) re Yep, that's fine, it's whenever you can so doesn't bother me any xD BelladonnaTook (talk) 18:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC) http://us21.chatzy.com/62189950280938 PASSWORD: WEareONE Chat I only set the ban for 2 hours. I also put that you requested it, and there was no policy violation :) feel free to join back when you're done Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 12:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: I unbanned you, if that's what you were aiming for xD 5,000th My dear ,Muzzers,You have been a loyal and true wikia friend. To repay you for your awesomeness & friendship I want to give my 5,000th wikia edit to you <3 (Join The Suit Army! 01:01, June 26, 2015 (UTC)) MUUUZZZZYYY!!!!! Hi Bella! :3 If you have some time, could you ready Caitlin's History? Thank you c: IStarShine (talk) 18:23, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Get yo ass on chat. Naow. Inactivity Hello there. Would you happen to need our officially inactive status? You've gone almost a month with no activity now. If, by the 15th of September, no edits have been made, the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character. Thank you. Quest request Hey Muzzy! I'd like to ask if your char Briona can join a quest. Can't find any suitable Apollo kid for it. Thanks in advance if you do xD Officially Inactive Hello there! After having checked your activity via our Special:ListUsers function, I noticed that you haven't edited in a while. I've taken it upon my self to mark you temporarily as Officially Inactive. Should you wish to return back to the Active status, feel free to leave me a message! MUZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYY I MADE A FRIEND BADGE AND I LOVE YOU. PLS GET ON SKYPE MORE OFTEN D: 02:24, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. MUZZZZZZZZZZZ MUZZ I really miss you ;-; <3 01:18, September 27, 2016 (UTC) MUZZZZZZZZZZZZ PART TWO OMG HI I CANT BELEIVE IT'S BEEN YEARSSS ish DUDE I'm alive and haven't been on skype in ages so, either way communication was screwed there. I am ALIVE, doing pretty well although college prospects have gone to shit but, you know, at least I'm a happy enlightened fucker. How about you? How is literally everything in your life? https://privnote.com/pZP9pkpr#TakrR2guI (dont touch unless muzz) HOW IS THE CHOIR LIFE? ALSO I got a new instagram, I don't remember if I ever added/followed you on it, so here it is https://privnote.com/j1sceX0w#KwpPOQSDN (dont touch unless muzz) Duddeee I'm so happy to see you're still kicking :D 21:31, October 22, 2017 (UTC) https://privnote.com/dbUEdGAv#hnU3xiLFu Dont read if youre not muzz fucker dude when r u online i'll send it via chat then / or just send me urs Im on now. Im eastern time or -4 utc. Normally on now and 8pm eastern (with internet access) NOTE WAS DESTROYED BUT.IM ON IF U R ARE U ONLINE STILL RIP F U PERSON WHO KEEPS LOOKING passing it on yoooo. z wants you to get on chat please so i can send you the Thing :sorry the net was super wonky, reset it then went for a shower. it was good talking to you again <3